Primeros besos
by taniadh
Summary: One-shot. Después del capítulo 4x05. ¿Qué pasa si Elsa quiere que Emma y Regina se lleven bien porque quiere ver a Emma feliz pero en el fondo esconde sentimientos por la salvadora? Historia FrozenSwan/SwanIce (ligeramente SwanQueen). CaptainSwan no ha pasado.


Después de hablar con Regina, Emma volvió al escarabajo donde se encontraba Elsa esperándola jugando con la radio del coche.

- ¿Te diviertes?

La reina se sobresaltó al escucharla.

- Oh, aún no me acostumbro a la de escuchar música sin tener a las personas que toquen los instrumentos delante. –Contestó mientras Emma se sentaba en el asiento del piloto y arrancaba el motor.- ¿Qué tal con Regina?

- Bueno, no es perfecto pero hemos conseguido un avance, que es más de lo que esperaba.

- No te preocupes, con el tiempo se arreglará y volveréis a estar bien. –Apuntó Elsa con su habitual optimismo cuando el problema afectaba a otras personas.

Emma asintió sonriendo queriendo creerla mientras conducía por las calles del pueblo rumbo a su casa donde también se estaba quedando Elsa. Aunque el apartamento de Snow y David no era ningún palacio apto para una reina, Emma se había dado cuenta de que en el fondo Elsa agradecía todo ese jaleo. Cualquiera hubiese pensado que el alboroto que causaban cuatro personas (porque Henry ahora estaba con Regina) y un bebé serían demasiado y agobiarían a alguien que había pasado la mayor parte de su vida aislada en su habitación. Pero, precisamente por eso, Elsa disfrutaba de tanto ruido: las tazas chocando entre sí cuando Davis colocaba la mesa y preparaba el desayuno, el llanto de Neal en medio de la noche y las canciones con el arrullo final de Snow para calmarle. Incluso los ligeros ruidos y murmullos que Emma hacía al dormir.

Porque sí, Emma de vez en cuando hacía unos ruidos al dormir que recordaban al ronroneo de un gato. Si es que Elsa se hubiese molestado en buscar una comparación. Cosa que no hizo, por supuesto que no… al menos conscientemente. Otras veces, cuando el sueño era más vívido murmuraba cosas como que le devolvieran la manta. Elsa pensaba que se debía a los recuerdos que tenía de los orfanatos y casa de acogida y le partía el alma verla así. Por eso no le importaba arroparla con su propia manta para que volviese a dormir tranquila. Al fin y al cabo ella no sentía el frío. Y luego, otras noches, aunque más escasas, Emma no se calmaba, no hacía ningún ruido, simplemente giraba por toda la cama, inquieta, pateando mantas, abrazando la almohada, moviéndose de un lado a otro cambiando de postura como si en ninguna posición estuviese cómoda. Elsa se había asustado ligeramente la primera vez que pasó eso pero siguió su instinto y al poco tiempo aprendió que sólo tenía que coger su mano y Emma al instante se calmaría, su expresión se suavizaría, la tensión abandonaría su cuerpo y una pequeña sonrisa aparecería en la esquina de sus labios una vez se hubiera aferrado bien a esa mano extraña. Eran esos pequeños momentos en los que Elsa se permitía soñar e imaginar. Pensar cómo sería un mundo en el que las personas se relajasen en su presencia y no mantuviesen el miedo escondido tras la máscara de una sonrisa, que al mirarla no pensasen en lo diferente que era de sus padres, en su inseguridad latente y su incapacidad para mantener el control de sus poderes, mucho menos de un reino. Cuando su mente tomaba ese rumbo normalmente le daba mil vueltas hasta acabar dormida. Pero, a veces, conseguía escapar de sus propios miedos y se permitía dar un paso más y soñar a lo grande.

Se daba permiso para pensar que era la mirada de Emma la que se iluminaba con su presencia, que era su sonrisa la que atravesaba la habitación y la tranquilizaba a pesar de estar en un lugar rodeada de gente. Que quizá alguna noche, Emma podría abrazarla al dormir, no sólo su mano sino a ella. Y que su tacto no le molestaría porque Emma tenía tanto fuego dentro que la presencia de un poco de hielo no le perturbaría, de hecho, le calmaría. Y que sus cuerpos se amoldarían como dos piezas de puzzle que por fin habían encontrado a su mitad perdida. Y que por una vez Elsa no se sentiría sola sino completa. Pero entonces sacudía la cabeza y se encontraba en su cama, al lado de la de Emma, con la mano entre las suyas mientras ella dormía plácidamente y veía que eran sólo sueños. Profundos, arraigados y dolorosos, pero sólo sueños.

No podían ser verdad porque Emma tenía su propia historia y eran de mundos diferentes y mil razones más. Pero quería ver a Emma feliz, si había algo que esa mujer se mereciese era la felicidad y por eso estaba intentando ayudarla a recomponer su familia rota. Aunque ella no formase parte de ese grupo.

- ¿Cuándo se estropeó todo con Regina? – preguntó de golpe Elsa cuando estaban entrando en el piso.

- ¿Perdón? –Contestó Emma aguantándose al risa por lo directo de la pregunta y la expresión tan sorprendida de la propia Elsa.

- Lo siento… no quise decirlo así. –Se disculpó la reina mientras se quitaba la capa jugando con el broche que la mantenía en su lugar.- Quiero decir que tuvo que pasar algo para que volvieseis a pelear de nuevo. Antes me dijiste que aunque al principio no os llevaséis muy bien luego las cosas mejoraron pero que hiciste algo que lo fastidió todo.

Emma suspiró al recordarlo.

- Viajé al pasado, cuando te liberé –explica- y salvé a una de las víctimas de Regina cuando era reina. Salvé a Marian y la traje conmigo a Storybrooke. Y Marian es la mujer de Robin, el amor verdadero de Regina. Así que sin querer rompí su relación y le he destrozado su vida como bien me ha recordado hoy unas veinte veces.

Elsa abrió tanto los ojos como un dibujo animado al escucharla.

- ¿Regina tiene un amor verdadero?

Emma se encogió de hombros restándole importancia mientras se quitaba la chaqueta e iba a la cocina a preparar unas tazas de chocolate con canela.

- Sí, al parecer su amor verdadero tiene tatuado un león y es el que tiene Robin. Además, eso explicaría por qué no funcionó el beso con Marian aunque pensaron que era por el hielo.

Emma preparó las bebidas a las que les añadió la nata y le tendió una taza a Elsa que la aceptó con una sonrisa agradecida aunque seguía perdida por la conversación y no entendía nada. Siguió a Emma hasta la sala donde se sentaron en el sofá antes de continuar hablando.

- Pero, entonces… ¿Tú y ella nunca habéis estado juntas? Como pareja quiero decir.

- ¿¡Qué!? –Emma escupió parte del chocolate que estaba bebiendo.- ¿Yo con Regina?

- Lo lamento, yo… -Elsa intentó disculparse notablemente avergonzada mientras se limpiaba unas gotas de chocolate que habían caído en su mano y dejaba la taza en la mesa- yo pensé que había algo entre vosotras. Por como hablabas de ella y el verlos discutir así…

Emma se limpió el chocolate de la cara y por donde había caído antes de hablar.

- No, entre nosotras nunca ha pasado nada así. Quizás al principio pudo pasar algo pero… -negó con la cabeza rápidamente- pero ahora ya no. Sólo somos las madres de Henry, aliadas y enemigas ocasionales cuando alguna fastidia algo.

Elsa asintió rápidamente a todo lo que le decía.

- Entiendo. Lo siento mucho si te he ofendido, Emma –se disculpó colocando una mano encima de la suya.

Emma miró sus manos tocándose y a la vez que el corazón se le aceleraba una calma se apoderaba de toda ella. Era la experiencia más desconcertante que había sentido nunca, y aún así, la mejor. Ella no era una persona muy táctil, nunca dejaba que nadie se acercase a ella tanto como para poder tocarla. Le había costado mucho acostumbrarse a los abrazos de Snow cuando se conocieron, o más bien, Mary Margaret. La única que parecía ignorar ese espacio personal que tanto se molestaba en marcar frente a los demás era Regina, y sólo cuando peleaban o discutían. Con Elsa era diferente, ni siquiera necesitaba levantar esa barrera, no tenía ninguna necesidad. La reina de hielo podía colarse entre los espacios y acercarse a ella sin ningún problema.

- No me has molestado, sólo me has sorprendido. No pensé que en los cuentos, quiero decir, en vuestros mundos conocieseis ese tipo de relación.

Elsa alzó una ceja interrogante al no entenderlo.

- Una relación entre dos mujeres, o dos hombres. Nunca lo han mencionado en ninguno de los mundos en los que he estado o me han hablado.

- Oh, eso. Sí, en algunos reinos se oculta como si fuese algo malo, pero en Arendelle no. Aún no se ha dado el caso entre la realeza pero entre la demás gentes hay varias familias en las que los padres o madres son personas del mismo sexo.

Elsa explicó todo con una tranquilidad y naturalidad que dejó pasmada a Emma. Nunca se había imaginado algo así en otros mundos de cuentos que parecían calcos de la Edad Media. Elsa se dio cuenta del gesto de Emma y se volvió a preocupar.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Aquí no es así?

- Oh, sí. Bueno, es como allí. En este mundo hay reinos que lo aceptan y otros que no, como los habitantes de esos reinos, supongo. –Intentó explicar.- Pero en Storybrooke no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, puedes ser lo que verdaderamente eres sin miedo. –aseguró Emma con una sonrisa antes de dejar la taza en la mesa pero sin separar su mano de la de Elsa.

- Gracias –asintió la reina antes de reír ligeramente- He debido de interpretarlo todo al revés, supongo que tu novio es ese Hook, el hombre del garfio que te sigue a todos partes.

Emma rió con una sonora carcajada.

- Nada más equivocado. No sé lo que él sentirá pero yo no estoy interesada en él en ese sentido. Sólo es un aliado que ha tenido la mala idea de creer que está enamorado de mí, ya se le pasará.

Elsa volvió a asentir y entre el lío que era su mente en ese momento empezó a entender que en realidad no tenía ningún obstáculo aparte de su propio miedo.

- ¿No estás interesada en Hook?

Emma negó despacio sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se iba formando poco a poco al reconocer la situación en la que se encontraba y lo que podría pasar después.

- ¿Y con Regina no hay nada de lo que preocuparse tampoco?

Emma volvió a negar deseando que todo eso estuviese pasando de verdad y no fuese otro truco de su imaginación o un sueño como de vez en cuando tenía. No quería estropear su amistad con Elsa, una de las pocas que había tenido a lo largo de su vida por lo que quiso asegurarse antes de dar un paso más.

- Pero sí estoy interesada en alguien más.

Elsa al instante cambió su expresión en una de tristeza, apartó su mano y Emma prácticamente vio cómo se encerraba en sí misma de nuevo lo que le hizo arrepentirse de lo que acababa de decir. Alargó el brazo para volver a tomarla de la mano para llamar su atención.

- Me está empezando a gustar alguien. Hace poco que la conozco pero no puedo dejar de pensar que cada vez quiero conocerla más, tampoco sabe controlar sus poderes como yo, pero su magia es alucinante. –Elsa levantó la cabeza mirándola con un toque de ilusión en sus ojos mientras la escuchaba.- Es un poco mandona y a veces está muy seria pero supongo que me debería acostumbrar a eso ya que es reina y ese es su trabajo. –bromeó con una ligera sonrisa.

Elsa rió suavemente por la broma mientras se acercaba un poco más a Emma.

- ¿Lo dices de verdad? –preguntó en un susurro.

Emma asintió por toda respuesta y ladeando la cabeza en un movimiento lento, cerró la distancia entre ellas hasta que la besó suavemente apenas rozando sus labios, tanteando. Elsa estaba preparada para el beso, pero no para el torrente de energía y sensaciones que despertó en ella esa fugaz caricia. Cuando Emma empezó a separarse, sintió la mano de Elsa que acariciaba su cuello con timidez pero con decisión a no dejar que se alejase de ella, así que movió su mano de la mejilla de la reina bajando por su costado hasta colocarla en su cintura.

Elsa se dio cuenta de que ese era su primer beso y que, como le había asegurado Anna, era absolutamente mágico. Siempre se imaginó desde niña que sus besos sólo serían para su amor verdadero y con quién se casara, después llegó el accidente con Anna, sus padres, su reino... y olvidó sus sueños sobre el amor y los besos. Pero en ese sofá de otro mundo que no entendía, con más problemas que soluciones supo que si alguien se merecía sus besos esa era su salvadora. Pasó los brazos por los hombros de Emma acercándola más y abriendo más los labios como su propio instinto le pedía y cuando sintió la suave caricia de la lengua de Emma en la suya supo por qué. Emitió un suave jadeo de sorpresa y placer que le indicó a Emma donde estaba el límite, al menos por esa noche.

La salvadora y la reina de hielo siguieron besándose durante lo que parecieron horas. Sin ninguna prisa, olvidándose de todo y de todos. Disfrutando de esos breves momentos que sus ajetreadas vidas les permitían para ser felices y disfrutar de unos simples (aunque deseados durante mucho tiempo) besos, de las superficiales aunque reconfortantes caricias. En definitiva, disfrutar de la compañía de otra persona que no exigía nada de ellas ni de sus títulos sino que daba. Y así fue como, horas después, Elsa probó la primera bebida fría de su vida en la que no habían interferido sus poderes sino el propio paso del tiempo al dejar las tazas de chocolate olvidadas en la mesa mientras se dedicaban a sus besos.


End file.
